


There is no happy end

by Party_City_Worms



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Just a short little drabble, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Stole the title from a jack stauber song, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms
Summary: Hyrule gets a cut on his hand. It isn't as bad as he thought it would be.
Kudos: 30





	There is no happy end

There was blood dripping from his hand.

Just the smallest drops, dribbling like rain, little beads of red.

Hyrule's world turned into a violent surge of energy in a frozen abyss, but just as suddenly it seemed...

Well, it seemed to stop.

Everything felt hazy.

Almost blissful.

He wasn't in his own Hyrule, no.

This one was Sky's.

No need to worry.

No need to fear.

His eyes focused a bit, staring at the blood.

Though the panic slowly shredded him apart, it slowed into more of an acceptance.

No, this wasn't death.

But when death came for him.

Perhaps... if it came for him soon...

He didn't think he would mind it.


End file.
